Mata Nui (spirit)
Mata Nui is the Great Spirit in the Matoran Universe of the Bionicle series. Biography Creation and Early Life In the far and unknown past, the Great Beings created Mata Nui as the foundations of a synthezoid, otherwise known as an android. Mata Nui's construction was taken over by the Matoran, who labored completely unaware of what they were doing. These Matoran created the Matoran Universe, whose lands and species would serve as essential functions to him. By 100,000 years ago, Mata Nui was awakened. This was heralded by the exile of Tren Krom, who with the awakening of Mata Nui would no longer be necessary to the Matoran Universe. Meanwhile, the Great Beings created the Kanohi Ignika, a mask which could heal Mata Nui's life-force if required, and provided Artakha with the supplies needed to create the Toa Mata, whose destiny was a failsafe against the possibility of Mata Nui falling asleep. With his awakening, Mata Nui provided the Matoran Universe with light, gravity, heat, and essential forces of nature, as the Matoran would now labor as unknowingly inside his body to continue his existence. Because of this, the Matoran venerated Mata Nui, and gave him his name, Mata Nui, which was the Matoran translation for the title, Great Spirit, as well as building statues and temples in his honor. Meanwhile, in Karda Nui, the Energy Storms began, which happened as long as Mata Nui was awakened. Mata Nui was given several tasks by the Great Beings, including the observation of other worlds. Recent Events Mata Nui's body was taken over by Teridax at the exact moment when the Ignika revived him, making Teridax ruler of the universe. Teridax also banished Mata Nui's spirit to the Ignika, and the Ignika from the universe after it was used to awaken him. After drifting through space, Mata Nui eventually crash landed on the planet of Bara Magna. He soon formed a new body. He was not walking steadily at first, as he was used to walking a great distance every step. He almost squashed a Scarbax Beetle, if it wasn't for its quick cry. The beetle then crawled up his arm to his face, touching the Ignika. It then transformed into a new weapon, the Scarab Shield. He was then attacked by a Vorox. After just gaining weapons he found it hard to fight. Mata Nui won and then started traveling again. After traveling through the desert, he encountered the Agori Metus, and asked if he could share his Thornatus as transport. The Agori agreed, and Mata Nui introduced himself as the two set off. On their way to the village of Vulcanus, they were attacked by a Sand Bat, which knocked them off their vehicle. Mata Nui, believing the creature to be a Rahi of the Matoran Universe, suggested knocking off its Kanohi mask, a notion laughed by Metus. Mata Nui soon learned that the Sand Bat hated light. With the help of Metus, Mata Nui defeated the Sand Bat and let it disappear into the sand. The two then reached Vulcanus and watched the match between Strakk and Ackar. Recently in the Fantendo Universe Appearances in Games All-Star Heroes: The Series Mata Nui makes his debut appearance to video games in All-Star Heroes III: Dawning of Darkness. Gallery File:Mata Nui2.jpg|Mata Nui's true form as a collosal robot over 100,000 feet high. File:Mata Nui.jpg|Mata Nui in his Toa form. Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Supernatural Beings